Le destin nous amène ainsi qu'une chanson
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: The title means "Fate brings us together with a song." Written of Rika'sGrayWolf. HrxP
1. Rêver de la tour

This is especially for my FAVORITE

This is especially for my FAVORITE!! Reveiwer who I SWEAR!! Has reviewed my stories more consistently than I have written them! Lol

This one is for Rika'sGrayWolf!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

A soft haunting soprano filled her mind from a distance as she sat in the astronomy tower reading.

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle _

_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser, _

_Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle, _

_S'il lui convient de refuser. _

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière, _

_L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait; _

_Et c'est l'autre que je préfère _

_Il n'a rien dit; mais il me plait _

Hermione Wandered the corridors, searching out the origins of the heavenly sound. She rounded the corner and past a rusted suit of armor before it started to get louder.

_L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! _

Love, yes. This voice was pure love. Guiding her ever closer to the one who's soul was linked to her own.

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême, _

_Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi, _

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime, _

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi! _

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, _

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime! _

_Mais, si je t'aime, _

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi! _

She ascended into a hidden passageway. When did she find it? Maybe she always knew. Maybe fate drew her to this place.

_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre _

_Battit de l'aile et s'envola; _

_L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre; _

_Tu ne l'attend plus, il est là! _

_Tout autour de toi vite, vite, _

_Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient! _

_Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite; _

_Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient! _

The door seemed to jump open as soon as she touched the door handle. In side sat a girl with pale blonde hair cascading down slender back. She was clad in a simple green satin gown, singing as she combed the waterfall of molten gold.

_L'amour, l'amour, l'amour, l'amour! _

Yes, this was love. This feeling of completeness as their voices rang out in perfect unison.

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême, _

_Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi, _

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime, _

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi! _

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, _

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime! _

_Mais, si je t'aime, _

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!_

As the last note died away, Pansy turned to her. Her quicksilver eyes soft with love.

"I've been waiting, _mon amour_."

"_Je suis venu, ma belle enchanteresse,_"

The door closed slowly as the two girls shared a soft kiss.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

I forgot the translations

Story name: Fate draws us together with a song

Chapter title: Dreaming of the tower.

Mon amour: My love

Je suis venu, ma belle enchantresse: I have come my beautiful enchantress.


	2. Se réunir encore pour un instant

Ok ok second chapter

Ok ok second chapter! This is for my new found muse! I would never have EVER written this story without her!

This one's for Rika'sGrayWolf!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Hermione sat away from her normal group. It wasn't that they weren't getting along. Quite the opposite, in fact. She just could bring herself to site with them.

She thought back the dream she had last night. It wasn't very clear, all she could remember was a beautiful girl in a tower…the girl had seemed oddly familiar.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was getting irritating. These dreams had to be telling her something. It was always the same dream of the girl in the tower singing _Habanera_.

Suddenly her dreams came to life as the song floated in and around her head.

She turned quickly, scanning the room. Her eyes fell on the Slytherin table where the girl from her dream sang as if in a trance.

She felt her mind start to haze over as she slipped out of her seat and nearly glided towards the girl.

She could tell the girl could feel the pull too, because she had stood up in unison with Hermione and was approaching her, still singing in that haunting voice.

They met halfway and stopped just as the girl's last note had faded.

The haze on her mind lifted and Hermione could see the enchantress from her dreams clearly for the first time.

"Enfin nous nous réunissons." The girl said with a soft smile.

"Il a été trop long, mon amour." She replied.

"Ou pas assez longtemps" was the retort.

What was going on! Hermione didn't even know this girl! Or French for that matter!

As soon as she came to this realization both girls reared back as if they had been slapped and hurried back to their own tables.

As she sat back down she heard Ron call to her from the other end of the table.

"What was that about Hermione?" he asked, perplexed.

"Umm…I have no idea…Parkinson wanted to have a row…or something." She finished nervously.

Luckily Ron wasn't that bright so he bought it and Harry hadn't been paying attention to anyone but Malfoy the entire day. She was safe.

For now.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Chapter title: Meeting again for a moment.

Enfin nous nous reunissons: We meet at last.

Il a ete trop long mon amour: It has been to long my love.

Ou pas asses longtemps: Or not long enough


	3. Amoureux destinés: Destined lovers

Oh gosh

Oh gosh! Three chapters in one night! I don't think I've done that since I was in a rush to finish Ripples! I'm on a roll and I like it!!

This one's for Rika'sGrayWolf!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

She waded through the misty fog, searching her out.

"Morgaine! Prithee speak of whence you have run to!" She called to her lover.

"I shall speak not, for twill bespoil our gaiety." Came the other girls disembodied laughter.

"Morgaine! Tis not for mine amusment, this hiding of yours. I am afeared that I shall find you slain, or worse…not at all." She half sobbed as the thought of her darling Morgaine dead or disappeared.

The mists cleared and the green gowned woman ran to embrace her lover.

"Cry not, my beautiful Oriel. For as long as I do draw breath, and for many a lifetime after, I shall be solely yours to command." She said soothingly, stroking her hair.

"I wish not to command you my dear enchantress, but to have you with me always. For you are that which twill never fail to cause mine eyes to shine and mine heart to tarry for a beat or more." She smiled up at her, planting a soft kiss on the blonde's plush lips.

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat. Was this a dream? Or some vision of a past life?

But why Morgaine le Faye? Why the famous sister of King Arthur?

Why her lover?

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

All through that day Hermione couldn't take her eyes from the slim girl.

It was like and addiction.

She was certain this was the girl. Even when her song lay dormant, even when she was clad in the same school robes as everyone else instead of green satin, she knew.

This was the girl from her dreams.

At first she would do nothing more than sneak one quick glance at the beginning of each class. But it was escalating, soon she couldn't stop even for a second.

She sneaked another glance.

She hoped no one would notice!

She looked around the room, but everyone was occupied with everyone else, no one was watching Hermione. No one except Pansy.

But she didn't know that.

As Hermione scanned each person in the room ten times over, Pansy observed Hermione.

Who was this seemingly normal Gryffindor who had so captured her dreams?

More importantly, what was she? She couldn't simply be just another muggle-born.

It was much more complicated than that.

She felt as if she had known this girl for eons, maybe longer.

She was beautiful, for a mudblood. She had to give her that. Her hair, which in previous years had been busy and brown, had smoothed out into sparkling chestnut curls than hung down to her waist.

Her eyes that were so nervous and red rimmed now were normally a shining innocent chocolate color. Her thick lashes that required no mascara were long and luscious.

But her best feature had to be her plump lips. They were like two slices of ripe strawberry waiting to be eaten.

How Pansy would love to be the one to eat them.

"Je vous aurai, mon amour." She said wistfully.

And then the bell rang.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Je vous aurai, mon amour: I will have you, my love.


	4. Dans nos reves nous nous reunissons

Oh gosh I know this chapter is gonna be crappy

Oh gosh I know this chapter is gonna be crappy! I hate oneshots but that's ALL I CAN WRITE!!

This is not only for Rika'sGreyWolf, but also for Tilly Wolf who rped this cahpter with me on HEX I hope you don't mind that I used it!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_Pansy sat in her tower, waiting. She ran the brush through her hair for what seemed like the millionth time. Maybe the other girl would never show up._

"_Avez-vous douté de moi ?" came a voice from the doorway._

_Morgaine turned in a flash._

"_Oriel." She whispered as she ran into the other girl's arms._

"_Vous êtes venu, mon amour." She whispered._

"_Bien sûr, l'amour, vous n'avez pas pensé que nous rencontrerions encore." She said, her lips pressed to Morgaine's palm._

_Morgaine ran her fingers through Oriel's hair. "J'ai commencé à perdre l'espoir mon bel amour" she said as a single tear ran down her white cheek. "Mon coeur appelé très longtemps mais là était pas de réponse" She held Oriel tighter. "J'ai pensé que vous aviez laissé ce monde"_

"_Cri pas, il s'attriste me." Oriel said softly, wiping the tear off of Morgaine's cheek. _

_"_ _Je ne pourrais pas partir sans vous"_

_"Je vous attendrai partout où je suis" She whispered as she brushed the tips of Oriel's fingers with her lips._

_"_ _Tant que vous attendez je vous chercherai." Oriel said softly as she looked up at her._

"_Tant que vous me cherchez vous me trouverez." She breathed against her lover's fingertips. This exchange of words was as old as they were. They had said the same thing every time they found each other again, but it never lost the emotion. _

_She smiled softly, kissing her gentaly on the lips. _

_"_ _Comment un long temps pouvons-nous garder ce cycle ? Pour se chercher après les matrices de corps?" _

"_L'extrémité viendra bientôt, mon amour, je peux le sentir. Nous serons ensemble pour toujours puis." She smiled sadly. This part was new. She did feel the end coming. Soon they would either live eternally with one another...or pass on together_

"_Vous le sentez aussi ? pour moi il était dur, mais je suis content que nous le sentions." She said softly, smiling a little at her. _

"_Si nous mourons ou si nous vivons, nous serons au moins ensemble pour toujours." She said with a soft smile as she ran her thumb lovingly across Oriel's cheek._

_"Bien sûr, mon amour." She said, kissing her softly._

_She buried her face in Oriel's shoulder. "Ils doivent revenir maintenant." She said sadly. She could already feel Pansy struggling to break free._

_Oriel nodded, giving her lover one lingering kiss as she faded into the back of Hermione's mind._

And that's when they woke up.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

I can't believe I forgot the translations 0-0

Chapter Title: In our dreams we meet

_Avez-vous douté de moi : You doubted me?_

_Vous êtes venu, mon amour: You came my love_

_Bien sûr, l'amour, vous n'avez pas pensé que nous rencontrerions encore: Of course: did you not think we would meet again?_

_J'ai commencé à perdre l'espoir mon bel amour: I started to lose hope my beautiful love_

_Mon coeur appelé très longtemps mais là était pas de réponse: My heart called for a long time but there was no answer_

_J'ai pensé que vous aviez laissé ce monde: I thought you had left this world._

_Cri pas, il s'attriste me: Cry not, it saddens me._

_Je ne pourrais pas partir sans vous: I could not leave without you._

_Je vous attendrai partout où je suis: I'll wait for you wherever I am._

_Tant que vous attendez je vous chercherai: As long as you wait I will seek you_

_Tant que vous me cherchez vous me trouverez: As long as you seek me you will find me_

_Comment un long temps pouvons-nous garder ce cycle ? Pour se chercher après les matrices de corps: How long can we keep this cycle? To seek eachother after the body dies?_

_L'extrémité viendra bientôt, mon amour, je peux le sentir. Nous serons ensemble pour toujours puis: The end will come soon, my love, I can feel it. We will be together for always then._

_Vous le sentez aussi ? pour moi il était dur, mais je suis content que nous le sentions: YOu feel it too? For me it was hard, but I am content that we feel it._

_Si nous mourons ou si nous vivons, nous serons au moins ensemble pour toujours: If we die or if we live, we will at least be together for always._

_Bien sûr, mon amour: Of course, my love._

_Ils doivent revenir maintenant: They must return._


	5. AN

Due to my parents filing bankruptcy I will not be able to continue this story for some time. I apologize and will continue as soon as I can.

…Stupid recession…


End file.
